


Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

by narrygiggles



Series: Four Inspired [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrygiggles/pseuds/narrygiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Wonders where Niall has Gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Author's Note:**

> well I don’t really know how this happened it just did. Where do broken hearts go is one of my favorite songs off Four so yeah. Don’t sue me that I heard the album already. I only have so much will power. But yeah I did this thing in the end. lol sorry I haven’t updated delirital but my computer broke and well I wrote this on my iPhone so sorry for the grammar errors.
> 
> words:2,500+

 

_ _

_ 'counted all my mistakes and it's only one   
Standing out from the list of the things I’ve done’ _   
  
I don’t remember it well. My mind was blurry making everything else seem like a dream. Well it was like a dream and I felt invincible. Maybe  i could walk a straight line in my state right now, who knows?   
  
I guess that’s what liquor does to you. It spin ’ s your mind and takes over all your sen s es . Nothing matters to you and you act on instinct; not being able to comprehend what your saying and what your doing.   
  
What I do remember is your eyes the beautiful blue in them like a jay or the ocean. They didn ’ t sparkle at all and that threw me off a little bit.There usually happy and playful, maybe it’s your eyes that got he messed up and not the fluids running through my veins.   
  
I also remember the way your pink lips moved; fast and wide. Definitely screaming and shouting, like you do every  Sunday,  or any other day I decide to leave you alone for my friends.   
  
The was my greatest mistake; taking you for granted.   
  
_ 'all the rest of my crimes don't come close   
To the look on  your face as I let you go’ _  
  
“ Niall,Chill .” I told you walking up to you trying to wrap my arms around your tiny waist, but you backed away slightly frowning at me.   
  
“Babe? Don’t Stress. How about this? We can go to the Bedroom and have some fun?” I smiled at you trying a lift the hem of your shirt; well  teqniqly mine but I really didn’t care right  now,you looked sexy in it. You shoved me away and shook your head making some blond strands of hair fall on your face.   
  
“Harry no. I can’t take it anymore. We need to fix this. Us! I feel like I’m the only one trying” a sigh left your little plum lips and I rolled my eyes here comes the instinct part.   
  
“ha! Your trying. Come one if you did then we would have been in the bedroom right now! The stripper in the club was more willing than you!” I screamed. Throwing my hands in the air like a mad man. I probably looked like one sweaty, in wrinkled cloths that I had poorly treated, it didn’t even look like It did this morning well most of my shirts don’t look the same in the night. There not perfectly ironed like you make them every morning.   
  
I don’t now what hit me harder the slap on my right cheek that would clearly leave a mark or the look on your face. The way your beautiful eyes had glossed with unshed tears or the way your pink lips were shaking slightly and you trying to sink your White teeth to stop them. The look of pure disgust that took over and you shook your head. Tears spilling out of your eyes and your cheeks Turing red not from blushing but from anger.   
  
“Harry. W-w?” I shoved you hard making you stumble back and hit the creamed  colour couch. I walked straight to the door taking fast steps trying not to think about how the ground seemed to spin faster and faster by the seconds.   
  
“Don’t come crawling back to me!” I said. Remember I had told you that about a month ago, and how you ended up leaving a week and came back with bags under your eyes and a little lighter than the last time I had saw you.   
  
__ 'so I built you a house from a broken Home   
And I wrote you a song with the words you spoke’

 

That time you w ent depressed for a while cause I was never around. I came home and tried to fix you. You didn’t stop crying and you told me you wanted to cut yourself; I had never seen you so weak before. And it scared me a lot all I wanted to do now was hold you tight and never let you go. 

Part of me knew that I was the reason for your sadness but I clearly brushed it off and fixed you, well at least I tried to but you were so bro ken and I couldn’t deal with pressure and I kept on leaving slowly trying to built you up but all I was buil ding was a broken home and broken things fall. One way or another.

The words you spoke still hunt me. Remembering the day I felt is hard, harder than anything in the world.

"Leave Harry! I’m so done with waking up and your still not home. m’ tired of washing off lipstick stains on all your shirts; I’m tired of ironing them in the Moring cause I  know they wont come home in the same state! I hope your happy; cause I’m done!”

3 days after I had left I decided to write down the words that had repeated on my mind over, and over again. Parsley because I was board but I knew deep inside the words hurt.

** Did you mean what you said **

** Or was it me in the alcohol effect **

** You Hate waking up and I’m not home **

** you hate seeing lipstick stains on my shirts  **

** I’m not happy at all **

** this was one of my great est fall **

** please don’t leave me alone **

**cause your all that I have in this broken** **Home** ****

__

_ ‘ Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out   
How to fix up a heart that I let down’ _

A month and 6 days. 

That’s how long I’ve Been gone. Trust  me when I say that they weren’t the happiest days of my life, I’ve been miserable. Trying to make up  reason why you hadn’t called me or why you hadn’t texted me. So I return home. But it wasn’t home. All Your things were gone. All the pictures off us on the dull white walls were gone, the plenty of guitar picks were gone, all your cloths, your baby pictures, the vase were had tried to make  about a year ago but terrible failed at gone, you were gone. 

Then it hit me, I cant function without you , I cant live with out you the hole in my heart cant be filled without your smile and laugh. After many days of thinking I figured it out. I would go get you tell you I love you and that I reg ret everything. Hold you tight and cry. kiss you till the end of time. and never let you go cause your mine.

Surely you had to be with Liam, you’ve known that guy since you were 10, so you had to be with him.

__

_ ‘ Now I’ m s earching every lonely place _   
_ Every corner calling out your name _   
_ Trying to find you but I just don’t know   
Where do broken hearts go?   
Where do broken hearts go?’ _

You weren’t. I think I lost the little sanity when he told me he hadn’t seen you in about 2 weeks. He had a small frown in his face when I told him I hadn’t see you I almost 2 months now but all he replied was that you would be fine.

I w ent to Ireland. You love your home country more than anything and you love your mother more an that. So that’s where you surely had to go, Right? I knocked on you mothers front door she answered with a smile on her face. She reminded me of you so much and I had to look away for a while so I wouldn’t become blind. 

With a pity face she had told me that she hasn’t seen you since that last time we visit. I bid my farewell’s and walked away. 

Niall. Niall. Niall

I call out every day and every night. but there’s no answer at all. Only silence. where would you have gone?

I keep asking myself, where to broken hear ts go?

_ ‘ Get a taste of your lips on the tip of my tongue   
It’s at the top of the list of the things I want ’ _

I miss you. I really do. I have returned back to my sleeping place, cause its no home without you face. I have always been a greedy man but I know; k now that I want your lips 

The pinkness in them and how they molded perfectly. How they always tasted like strawberries in the morning due to your obsession that eating strawberry’s kept your lips moisturized. Its at the top of my lips. Along w ith you laughed and Your beautiful eyes. but you’re my number 1.

__

_ ‘ Mind is running in circles of you and me   
Anyone in between is the enemy’ _

I keep thinking of all our memories and how you were always happy. I remember how I met you. You were a barley ending the last year of high school and I was barley starting university. We had bumped into each other in My school campus. You just laughed and that’s what got me trapped, your smile I remember was happy. And that’s when I decided you were going to be mine.

We had gone  on 2 dated when I asked you why you were at the university campus. You told me because of your best friend Louis. How jealous  i got and how I wanted to keep you  in my room so that no one would be able to touch you. Anyone trying to take you from me was an enemy. How I hated the name Louis. Then you introduced me to him and his girlfriend. Any yeah I has overreacted but anyone in-between was an enemy.

_ ‘ Shadows come with the pain that you’re running from   
Love was something you never heard enough’ _

Are you running away from me. Am I all that caused my misery? I Cant help but think back to the many days I came home drunk and out of my mind. And you stuck by my side. I caused you all that pain and now your running away.

I Love You. I love You . I love You! you never did hear it enough. I always forgot. Told myself that you already knew so why bother saying it over again. But It wasn’t enough. And now I see it. you needed reassurance. But I never was there to give it.

_ ‘ Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out   
How to fix up a heart that I let down’ _

I’m going to tell you I love you. everyday. Cause I know that I do. and I want you to know that I would never ever let you go. Tell you  im a idiot, but you already knew that. Cook for you and run you baths cause you love to be pampered. 

Kiss you on the lips every chance I get because god how I miss them right now.  Im Going to buy you a home. A real home with a pretty garden that you wont take care off cause you get really lazy. Anything you want, I don’t care about the amount of money. I’ll buy you anything to make you happy.

_ ‘ Now I’m searching lonely place _   
_ Every corner calling out your name   
Trying to find you but I just don’t know   
Where do broken hearts go?’ _

I Know Your not with Louis. You wouldn’t  bother him and His Wife in there Honeymoon your to nice for that. So where would you have gone? Maybe Paris? You loved it there when we  whent for are 2 years anniversary. Or Tokyo? You love going to places where you can explore and get lost in. 

Niall? Where are you at? I know I tell terrible knock  knock jokes but please don’t leave me.  Im running out of time. and I’m not all right.  Ive gone to your job but they said the couldn’t tell me anything that you had told them not to give me any information about your where  abouts . how I wanted to punch a wall and cry. Is this my punishment? Please make it stop.

_ _

_ ‘ Are you fixing it by yourself? _   
_ Or are you giving it to someone else? _   
_ Trying to find you but I just don’t know   
Where do broken hearts go?   
Where do broken hearts go?’ _

Its been 4 months now. I cant Live anymore, I keep thinking about you. How are You? Are you hurting like me or are you happy. You have taken so long that now I’m thinking have you found someone else? I know  im not the best man in the world. I trip on my own  pegine toes and  cant play a damn sport. But I love you and I hurts so know you have someone new. Is he Nice? does he have tattoos? Maybe he’s new and fresh but what about we? 

I need to stop. I don’t know anything to judge that you have left and have someone else. but baby please come home the bed has gotten cold and the air has lost its vanilla scent. The fringe is full and the food is getting rotten and old. There’s no one to kiss me when  im home and I wouldn’t care if you were screaming. I would hold you tight and never let you go. 

Please come home.

_ ‘ Tell me now, tell me now _  
_ Tell me where you’re going _  
_ Will you be afraid? _  
_ Where do broken hearts go? _  
__  
_ Tell me now, tell me now   
Tell me will you ever love me again?   
Love me again?’ _

where Are you love? I looked everywhere Zayn hasn’t seen you too. I Guess you didn’t come to American to see him and  Perrie . You know they are expecting again? I guess they beat Louis and Eleanor. That reminds me you owe me 20 bucks now. 

Is it cold where you are? Are you afraid of the dark? You hate to sleep alone. But I guess after all those nights I made you go through you can sleep on your own. Do you still love me? I know I hurt you so much and I know  im a screw up but baby please don’t stop. 

_ ‘ Now I’m searching every lonely place _   
_ Every corner calling out your name _   
_ Trying to find you but I just don’t know _   
_ Where do broken hearts go? _   
__   
_ Are you fixing it by yourself? _   
_ Or are you giving it to someone else?   
Trying to find you but I just don’t know   
Where do broken hearts go?’ _

I Received a letter  f rom Nick telling me that he had seen you last week. I told him about are situation and he said he’ll try to help. You were in L.A last week. Does it remind you of me? And how I love to go there? How I would always wrap my arms around your waist while   y ou  sang softly to the  beatles songs. How we would  soke in the rays of the sun, you mostly because your sink refused to get tan and you would pout at that. 

I was so happy, ready to pack my bags and head to you. But Nick had made it clear that you were gone. Saying you had left to the airport at the end of the week. He didn’t know where. being so close to having and not getting broke my heart. I hate the cold.

_ ‘ Tell me where you’re hiding now? _   
_ Where do broken hearts go? _   
_ Come on baby, cause I need you now _   
_ Where do broken hearts go?   
Tell me, cause I’m breaking down   
Where do broken hearts go?’ _

I went to  tesco last night. They had that weird bread that you love. I cant remember the name of it. But I remember when you discovered it that time you took a business trip to Mexico. My Phone has blown up with so many text and pictures that I laug hed at. You told me if we ever got married that you wanted the guest to have some. 

I broke down in the middle of the isle. Crying so hard; people looked at me like I was crazy but I didn’t care. God how I love you and I take all my  mistakes back.I need you and your weir d cravings that you have I need you. only You! 

Im sorry for making you cry.  Im sorry for all those late nights.  im so sorry  niall .

_ ‘ Come on baby, come and get me out _  
_Come on baby, come and get me out_ _   
Come on baby, cause I need you now’ _  
  
I feel trapped. suck I cant move forward. Its been 8 months without you and I cant take it anymore. I need you so much. so do know how much I miss you? I feel like  im in a black hole without a way out, I need you the light of my life. Without you I cant see and I need you to live happily. 

I need you. 

_ 'Where do broken hearts go? _  
_ Where do broken hearts go?   
Where do broken hearts go?   
Where do broken hearts go?’ _

I know I’ve made mistakes. I know that I’m A _Fool gold_ , I’m not _fireproof_ , I have _no control_ , but these _night changes_ make me feel like there is so much _spaces_. with you I feel like I can  reach the sky and touch the _clouds_ with you  _boy almighty_. God I wish that we were _18_ all over again so that I could fix all my mistakes and you would have never been _ready to run away_. 

I ask for no one to _steal my boy._ cause I will find you. But first I need to know _where do broken hearts go_.   Cause boy my heart’s in **four**. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also On My Tumblr Ultranarrygigglesworld. I might do another on for Spaces while my computer gets fixed so yeah!


End file.
